ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sixteen Realms (My very on history of Ninjago)
The Sixteen Realms are a variety of parallel worlds that Ninjago is one of. Other realms can be travelled to via the Realm Crystal, an artifact that was located in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. The Realm of Oni and Dragons is the first of all the realms in existence which was created by Firstbourne and Omega who never had a begining and will never have a end while the other Realms were created by the birth of the First Spinjitzu Master due to is birth being show powerful what released a wave of Creation and Destruction which cause the rest to come into existence. Following the apparent destruction of the Cursed Realm after the Preeminent was destroyed, along with the destruction of Djinjago, there are currently only fourteen realms. List of Realms * Ninjago Island * Underworld * Realm of Madness * Cloud Kingdom * Cursed Realm (Destroyed due to immense flooding from the Endless Sea) * Chima * Djinjago (Destroyed in consequence to the destruction of the Cursed Realm) * Realm of Oni and Dragons * Departed Realm * Never-Realm * 6 other unknown realms. Realm Passageways Despite being of different worlds, the Sixteen Realms have multiple passageways and networks that can be used to access each other, with some forming naturally, and others having to be conjured. * Realm Crystal (All, except the Departed Realm; originally destroyed by Flintlocke, destruction later undone by Jay's final wish, later destroyed again by Lloyd) * Being overloaded by the Golden Weapons (From Ninjago to Realm of Madness; transformed into the Mega Weapon by Garmadon, then melted by the Nindroids to create the Golden Armor, later reforged by Kai) * Traveler's Tea (Possibly All, except the Never-Realm, which uses berries from the Traveler's Tree) * Dragons (All) * Blind Man's Eye (From Ninjago to Cloud Kingdom, vice-versa) * Book of Spells (From Ninjago to Cursed Realm, vice-versa; Destroyed by Lloyd) * Fire Temple (From Ninjago to Underworld, vice-versa; Destroyed by Flame) * Death (From location of demise to Underworld/Cursed Realm/Departed Realm; Cursed Realm destroyed by Nya) * Mountain of Madness (From Realm of Madness to Ninjago) * Skulkin Vehicles (From Underworld to Ninjago, vice-versa) * Magic (All) * Allied Armor of Azure (All; Destroyed by Nya) * Unknown "Back Door" (From Ninjago to Cloud Kingdom) * The mouth of The Preeminent (From Cursed Realm to current location, vice-versa; Destroyed by Nya) * Yin Blade (All; Destroyed by Cole) * Yang's Jar (From the Departed Realm to Ninjago on the day of the Yin-Yang Eclipse; Destroyed by Cole) * Forever Rock (Chima Realm Passageway whose connection is currently unknown) * Resurrectea (From the Departed Realm to current location of the deceased person's body) * Being killed by one of the Departed Blades (From current location to the Departed Realm) * Being killed by any other weapon (From current location to the Departed Realm) * Killing someone with a Departed Blade (From the Departed Realm to location of murder) * Oni Masks (From the Departed Realm to location of summoning; Mask of Deception destroyed by Skylor, Mask of Hatred destroyed by Lloyd) * Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu (Possibly all; second one destroyed by Zane) Trivia * As seen with the destruction of the Cursed Realm, destroying a realm consequently destroys its sister realm; in this case Djinjago. * The Sixteen Realms are surrounded by a infinitely vast, formless void, known as the Ethereal Divide. * Time passes differently in some realms, as evidenced by the Sky Pirates staying alive for 200 years from Ninjago's perspective while trapped in other realms. * There is conflicting information about the exact number of realms there are. Some information indicates sixteen including Ninjago, and others state that there sixteen beyond Ninjago.12 The latest official information about the subject states that there are indeed sixteen, including Ninjago.3 * Wu referred to the Sixteen Realms as the "Lands of Creation," implying that they may have some affiliation, or were created by the Elemental Essence of Creation. * Wu said that the Never-Realm is the most distant of all Realms. Category:Realms Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous